Healing
by greyspotterfiction
Summary: After the war, life wasn't what some people would've expected. They all dealt with pain differently, but they all wanted to heal. Hermione/George
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

 **I'm back. Today I delated a lot of my stories, because I'm not really pleased with them...I'll try to edit them and post them again in the future.**

 **For now, I have a Hermione/George story for you...I don't know yet where this story will lead me, maybe it will even stay a oneshot... I'll wait and see how you like it...**

 **Keep in mind that I'm not a native speaker & that I DO NOT OWN HAARY POTTER! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

One year…the war was over for exactly one year. Before everything was over, a lot of people thought that when it was, everything would be perfect again. That they wouldn't have to fear anything anymore and that their lives would finally be the way they imagined. But they were wrong. Yes, the war was over, but that didn't mean that all of their problems suddenly disappeared or that their lives miraculously turned perfect.

No, it wasn't like that at all. People didn't reckon that they could lose somebody very close to them. Someone they loved unconditionally – a friend, a partner, a child. Moving on from that, wasn't easy. It was hard and you could either decide to fight and try to move on as well as in any way possible or you could decide to just give up.

They all dealt with pain differently. Some would try to achieve great things in life, trying to make their loved ones proud, some would just act as if nothing was wrong, succumbing to the pain at night in private, others would try to make others laugh and yet others would be angry, letting all of the pain out.

So, no, not everything was perfect after the war…

* * *

The celebrations were going on around Hermione, but she felt really out of place. Of course, she was happy that the war was over for one year now and that they could all live without constantly fearing to die any minute. But not everything was fine, just because Voldemort was dead. They lost so many people and Hermione was constantly reminded of it.

A lot changed in that one year for Hermione. She did a lot of things nobody expected of her. A new haircut just being the start and the most unimportant change out of all of them. She had a long talk with Ron, both realizing that even though they loved each other very much, they loved each other more like a brother and a sister would. So they decided to be friends.

Everyone expected her to either continue her education at Hogwarts or get a position at the ministry, but Hermione decided against both. Instead, she accepted a very surprising job offer, from no one other than George Weasley.

George reopened the shop soon after all of the funerals were over. It was his way of dealing with his grief. Trying to make other people laugh.

Hermione admired him for it and decided that she wanted to be a part of it. Doing more good with that than with any position at the ministry. Somewhere along the way she fell in love with him. Starting with a small crush, which turned into much more after she spent more and more time with him.

She didn't tell him about it. Of course she didn't. She didn't want to make it awkward, not wanting to lose his friendship, because it meant a lot to her. There were times, Hermione thought that George felt the same about her, but she couldn't be sure, so she forgot about it out of fear.

Hermione poured herself a glass of Firewhiskey and left the crowded room to sit outside in peace. She moved out into the backyard and took a few steps away from the house. She had a specific destination in mind and realized as she came nearer to the big oak tree, that there was already someone sitting there. It was George. Hermione thought about turning around and going back to the house, but decided against it.

She cautiously walked closer to him and made her presence known.

"Hey, am I disturbing you?" she asked him.

He looked up startled before replying "No, of course not. Sit down." And patted the space beside him on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Probably had the same idea as you." she said, eying the glass of Firewhiskey he held and continued "It got a little bit too much in there, I wanted some peace and quiet."

George nodded and drank some of the whiskey. They didn't say anything for some time until he quietly said "I miss him."

"I know." she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

They drank their Firewhiskey without talking much. There were no words needed. As Hermione's glass was empty, George asked "You want another one?"

"Hmm, yes, but I don't want to go back."

George grinned and grabbed behind him to reveal a bottle of Firewhiskey he hid behind the tree.

"You took a whole bottle with you?!" Hermione asked, chuckling. He grinned and poured them both another glass.

Not much later they were quiet tipsy, joking and laughing with each other. Enjoying their time away from the celebration.

"Thank you." George said all of a sudden.

"For what?" Hermione asked confused.

"For always knowing how to cheer me up. For working with me. For being my friend." he answered.

"You don't need to thank me, George." she said and leaned into him.

He moved to get a better look at her and moved closer. He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered "Why are we still pretending?"

"What do you mean?" she asked breathlessly.

"You know what I mean…"

They looked at each other before George closed the remaining space between them and kissed her. He tasted of Firewhiskey and something uniquely George. The kiss was soft and slow, putting all of the emotions they had for each other into it.

After what felt like hours, they broke apart, looking at each other.

"So…" George said.

"So…" Hermione said, before they both started chuckling.

"That was surprising." Hermione mumbled, as they slowly stopped laughing.

"Was it?" George asked, taking her hand in his. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I didn't expect you would feel the same way…"

"Now you know." George told her, putting some hair that fell into her face back behind her ear.

They fell into a comfortable silence again, before Hermione's eyes widened suddenly "Where am I going to work?"

George looked confused, before he got the chance to ask what she meant, Hermione continued "I mean, we can't really work together now, can we? I mean it can be difficult working together as friends, but when there are more than friendly feelings involved it's even more difficult." Hermione rambled.

"Hermione, breathe!" George exclaimed "Listen, we are working together now for almost a year and we are good at working together. More than good actually. And the more than friendly feelings between us don't only exist since today, Hermione and that didn't stop us from working together. We are a team – a bloody amazing team, if you ask me and as far as I'm concerned, we will continue to be a team, just with some added feelings." he said, smiling at her and calming her down.

"Sorry…you know me, sometimes I think too much." Hermione mumbled.

"That's more than okay." George said and kissed her, grabbing her around the waist to pull her on his lap to gain better access to her mouth. From there, he wandered down her cheek to her neck and then her collarbone, where he apparently hit a sensitive spot, because Hermione moaned quietly. George grinned into her skin.

"Don't be so smug about it." Hermione said.

"You know me…" George only said, before pecking her lips and asking "You want another Firewhiskey or do you want to go back to the party?"

"Do you want to go back to the party?" Hermione replied and George got serious again.

"Not really."

"Then we won't go." Again, they sat in comfortable silence, only this time, Hermione sat on George's lap and he stole kisses from time to time. The music from the party could still be heard where they sat.

"I love that song." Hermione said, as the song changed.

"Well then, my lady, let's dance!" George said and stood up, pulling Hermione with him.

"George!" Hermione exclaimed, but George had his arms already wrapped around her and was spinning to the music. He twirled her around and dipped her. Hermione giggled and laughed and George chuckled.

As the song came to an end, they slowed down, but still swayed a little bit.

"That was fun." Hermione said. George nodded, smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"I didn't know that you were such a good dancer." Hermione said.

"I'm a man of many talents." he told her, grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You want to go to your place? We could watch a movie if you want…" Hermione asked.

George nodded "Yeah, I would like that. Let's go."

* * *

 **Soooo...what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys ;)**

 **Here is a short chapter 2 ...I hope you'll like it ;)**

 **Thank you SO MUCH for the Reviews ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"What movie do you want to watch?" George asked Hermione, as they arrived at George's flat.

"Whatever you want to watch." she answered and sat down on the couch. He decided on a movie and settled down on the couch beside her, pulling her close to him.

As the movie started, Hermione had to giggle as she realized what it was "The Jungle Book, really?"

"It's a great movie!" George exclaimed, grinning.

"You're cute." Hermione said and kissed his cheek.

Hermione couldn't really concentrate on the movie, because George drew circles on her thigh, as he watched in deep concentration. She lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying the closeness. She opened her eyes as she felt George kissing her temple.

"Hey sleeping beauty." he said.

She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips, but as she wanted to break the contact, George tightened his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Soon, they were snogging on the couch.

"I could get used to this." George said, as they broke apart after a while.

Hermione giggled "Me too. Buuut, I should probably go. It's getting late and I can't be late tomorrow for brunch at the Burrow."

"Or, you could stay here." George suggested. As he saw Hermione blushing a little bit he added "We'll just sleep, Hermione. Don't worry."

"I don't worry!" Hermione exclaimed.

George chuckled and gave her a quick kiss "Of course you don't."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So, will you stay?" George asked again. After a short pause, Hermione nodded, smiling.

* * *

As George asked Hermione to stay the night, she had to admit to herself that she was nervous. She trusted George, of course she did, but relationships in general were new to her and she didn't know what George expected. He was experienced, she knew that, and she assumed that he's never been with a girl quiet so inexperienced.

She knew that she probably should talk to him about her worries, but she also had the feeling that he already knew about it by her reaction a few moments ago. And he didn't pressure her – something she also already knew, because George just wasn't that kind of guy.

* * *

"Are you comfortable?" he asked her, as they got into bed, George pulling her close to him.

"Yeah, thanks. You?"

"More than comfortable. Also, I think my t-shirt suits you very well."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but kissed him one last time before turning out the lights.

"Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, George."

* * *

Hermione woke up, for a second not knowing where she was, but quickly remembering, bringing a smile to her face. She felt the weight of George's arm on her waist and snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"Hmm, good morning." George sleepily said from behind her.

"Morning. Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No…" he said and kissed her shoulder "I could get used to that too…" he added, repeating almost the exact same thing he told her yesterday.

"Good." she whispered, intertwining their fingers.

"It's still early. You want to sleep some more or should I make coffee?" George asked.

"I think some more sleep sounds perfect." Hermione answered.

"I'd hoped you would say that."

* * *

 **So, do you think I should continue this as a longer story or a 3-4 chapter one..?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys...**

 **Here is chapter 3...I don't know if it's getting a little too fluffy...but see for yourself ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Hermione awoke to the smell of coffee and some kisses on her neck "Hmmm…morning again."

"Morning, beautiful. I made you some coffee."

"Thank you." she said and sat up to take the coffee George handed her and give him a kiss.

George sat down beside her and sipped on his own coffee "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks. You?"

"Like a baby." he answered.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked, only realizing now that they were invited for brunch at the Burrow.

"It's only 9.30…plenty of time left, don't worry."

"I should probably go shower and change, but I don't have clothes here, so I just go back to my flat quickly. I'm back in about 45 minutes, is that okay?"

"Yeah of course. See you soon." George answered.

Hermione smiled and leaned down to kiss him. The kiss lasted longer than she planned, but she didn't mind one bit "Okay, see you in a few minutes." she said breathlessly, as they broke apart.

* * *

35 minutes later, Hermione was back in George's flat. George just came out of the bathroom, only wearing a towel around his hips.

"You're back early!" George exclaimed, but being happy that she was back.

"Yeah, I hurried." she said, blushing, as her gaze wandered down his chest.

George grinned, seeing her looking at him "Like what you see?" he asked.

Hermione blushed even a darker shade of red, but answered "Maybe."

George walked closer to her and said "I bet your view isn't as great as mine is." Stopping directly in front of her.

"Stop it." she mumbled, blushing yet again.

"Sorry, love, but you should get used to it. I'm planning to tell you how beautiful I think you are and how much I appreciate you a lot from now on." George told her, kissing her forehead and her nose.

Hermione giggled softly, taking his face between her hands and gave him a small kiss. George quickly deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione didn't realize that they were walking backwards until her back hit the kitchen counter. One of her hands wound themselves into his hair, the other stayed on his cheek. George kissed down from her cheek to her neck, nibbling on her sensitive spot.

"George…" Hermione said, but had to moan. "George!" she tried again.

"Hmm?" he asked, not moving from her neck.

"You should get dressed, we need to be at the Burrow in a few minutes."

"Do we have to?" he asked.

Hermione gently grabbed his face and moved it from her neck to look at him "I think it would really be important to your mum."

Of course, George knew this, but Hermione had the feeling that George wanted some distraction from everything going on in his head. She tried to be there for him as best as possible, but she was convinced that if he wouldn't go to the Burrow today he would probably regret it in a few days or weeks. Also, his mum needed him as much as he needed his family right now.

"Yeah…okay, I'll go change."

Hermione smiled "We can always continue this later…" she said, as he walked to his bedroom.

George turned around, grinning, before quickly changing.

* * *

 **What do you think? Too fluffy? Too boring?**


End file.
